


[Podfic] Loan Me, Sir

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barebacking, Collars, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sharing, Sloppy Seconds, Smoking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Telepathy, Throne Sex, Total Power Exchange, boot blacking, mention of anal fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Grand Marshal Hux decides to share Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka with Supreme Leader Ren.Inspired by the bot_me_daddy tweet, "Loan Me, Daddy" and subsequent thread from CarpeJugulum
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Loan Me, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [CarpeJugulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loan Me, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061567) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Loan Me, Sir. - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/loan-me-sir/s-fCQfiOyOVep)


End file.
